Harry and Hermione: The Real Deathly Hallows
by Typetime
Summary: A retelling of The Deathly Hallows with a few twists and with the romance headed in a different direction
1. 1

Harry

and

Hermione

The Real Deathly Hallows

By Tyler Thompson

One

The street lamps flickered. The houses on Private Drive went dark. The street lamps followed the example. Then the tall figure appeared on the street. Not a soul on the street, besides this stranger, was awake. Had anyone been watching, they would have seen a curious sight. The figure walked up to the door of number four. With a swift movement, the figure pulled a strange stick like object from beneath his cloak. There was a bright flash that illuminated the entire street with yellow light for a few seconds. Then the figure went around to the back of the house and did not return.

On the second story of Number Four, a boy awoke. Harry Potter sat up in bed, wondering what had happened. He had heard some noises coming from downstairs, so he climbed out of bed, put on his glasses, and got dressed. He saw nothing out of the ordinary downstairs. He opened the back door and came face to face with Hagrid who was wearing a large pair of flight goggles, that looked small on his giant face. He also had a flight helmet that looked ten sizes too small.

"Arry! Good ter see ya!" He exclaimed.

"Why on earth are you here Hagrid?" Harry questioned.

"We have ter get ya outta here, before trouble. Five Death Eaters have visited this place t'night! And ya turn 17 in 2 hours!" Hagrid replied with a sense of urgency.

"We?" Harry asked. It was then that Harry noticed that there were many people right behind Hagrid.

Harry opened the door wide, and Hermione flew into his arms, hugging him so tightly, that it was hard for him to even hug her back.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're safe! I've been so worried." She exclaimed, clinging to his hand now.

"How are ya, mate?" Ron asked giving Harry a pat on the back.

"All right, everyone in! We don't have much time." Moody said barging into Petunia's spotless kitchen. Fred, George, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, Kingsley, and Mundungus all entered behind Mad-Eye.

Tonks made her way to Harry and showed him a sparkling ring on her ring finger. Lupin stood at her side.

"You-You're married?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes! Sorry, you couldn't be there, we didn't exactly make a fuss about it if you know what I-" Tonks was cut off with a rude bark from Mad-Eye.

"Quiet! We don't have time! Now, because of a certain Pius Thicknesse, We are unable to Apparate, Use Portkey, or Floo Powder. We are left with Brooms, Thestrals, and Sirius' old Motorbike. We have to move fast because all the protection from Lily Potter vanishes at the stroke of midnight. Harry, you will be flying to Tonk's parent's place. When you arrive, you will take a Portkey to The Burrow. Understood?" Moody looked right at, or through, Harry with his unnerving Eye.

"So, we are just going to fly in plain view to Tonk's Parent's house?" Harry asked confused.

"That's where you're wrong. There will be seven Harry Potters tonight. All flying in different direction-"

"POTTER! What do you think you're doing down there!" Came the blast from Vernon Dursley.

"I'll handle this," Moody said. He whipped out his wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" He yelled,

"Now then, we need a couple of yer 'airs, 'Arry," Hagrid said.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized the plan.

"No! I can't let you do this!" Harry exclaimed.

"_Accio_!" Moody yelled, and a few strands of hair whizzed right into Moody's hand. He placed them inside a large jug of brownish mud-like liquid, which turned a clear gold.

"All right, Fake Potters, take a drink!" Moody exclaimed. One by one, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur, and Mundungus drank the potion.

Harry watched in disgust and awe as they transformed into… well, him. Moody told them to all go and change. As soon as everyone was ready, Mad-Eye ordered everyone to follow him. He was about to open the back door when he heard a loud scream.

"VERNON!" Petunia had seen her husband.

Moody quickly turned and yelled a spell that made Petunia unable to speak.

"Come, on," Moody said.

They went out the back door and froze. The brooms were on fire, the thestrals were gone, and a cloaked figure stood in front of them. The same figure in fact, that we mentioned earlier. The figure removed the hood of the cloak, and the group gasped. They were face to face with Lord Voldemort.


	2. 2

Two

"Why, Hello! What a pleasant surprise! How nice that you will all be here to witness the death of the great, Unstoppable HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort yelled the last part, causing Harry, Hermione, and Ron to jump.

"Frightened?" Voldemort asked.

Even Mad-Eye looked scared.

Voldemort whipped out a wand. Harry knew it wasn't his. Harry pulled out his own wand, as did Ron and Hermione. Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Bill, Fleur, and Mad-Eye had their wands pointed at Voldemort. Mundungus was cowering in the kitchen. There was silence except for the crackling of the fire, that was destroying their only chance of escape.

Voldemort laughed. "_Avada, Keda_-" he began slowly, wand pointed at Harry.

"_Expelliarmus_!" It was Hermione.

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, stopped mid air, turned, and landed back in his hand.

"Your potion didn't work too well, eh?" Voldemort was right. The potion hadn't lasted more that five minutes! Everyone was back to their normal selves, in clothes just like Harry's.

"How did he do that?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Don't bother!" Came Voldemort's icy voice. "You're a smart girl, Miss Granger."

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked

"_Crusio_!" Mad-Eye yelled at the same time that Voldemort yelled "_Expelliarmus_!"

Voldemort had Moody's wand.

"I know many things, Hermione." Voldemort responded.

Harry could honestly see no way that they were going to get out of this. Just as he was about to shout out a spell, seven Death Eaters landed on brooms. Harry knew what he needed to do. He whispered his plan to Hermione. She nodded and passed the information to the others. Voldemort was still talking to Mad-Eye about how helpless the situation was, when Harry yelled "NOW!"

"_Accio Brooms_!" came the yell of the combined voices. The Death Eater's brooms flew into the hands of Voldemort's enemies.

Two to each broom, they flew out of the yard, into the night sky. To Harry's dismay, Voldemort flew up into the air without even a broom. It was horrifying and unfortunately he was gaining on them quickly, laughing evilly as he went.

"_Crusio_!" He yelled, his spell hit Fred, who screamed loudly and would have fallen had George not been on the broom behind him.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Mad-Eye had been hit. Time slowed. Mad-Eye fell from his broom, there was no light in his eyes. He was dead. All because Harry needed to be rescued. Because of Harry. Hermione clung tightly to Harry, she was seated right behind him, and he could feel her shaking with sobs.

"It'll be alright Hermione. We'll be fine." Harry said his voice quivering as he tried to comfort the sobbing girl who was hugging him tightly from behind.

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort yelled. Harry ducked, and the spell flew over his head and hit Mundungus who fell from his broom and disappeared. There was a loud screech and Hedwig flew up beside Harry.

"Hedwig!" He exclaimed happily.

Hedwig screeched louder and more panicked than Harry had ever heard her.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, "Is Hedwig ok?"

"I don't kno-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled. The curse shot out of his wand and headed right at the back of Harry's closed his eyes and braced himself. Nothing happened.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. He opened his eyes just in time to see the snowy owl falling limply to the darkness below.

"HEDWIG!" Harry yelled.

"She took the curse for you!" Hermione said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been connected to the owl as well. Harry couldn't see. Tears blinded him. Hedwig had been his only connection to the wizarding world during those long summers at the dursleys, and a close friend.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

Harry blinked the tears from his eyes, and saw that Voldemort was directly in front of him, blocking their path.

"Goodbye Harry Potter." Voldemort laughed coldly and raised his wand.


End file.
